youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Jon Games
Jonathan Morrison (born ), better known online as Jon Jon Games, is a YouTube Gamer/Streamer who creates epsiodes on GTA V (Grand Theft Auto 5), Fortnite Battle Royale, and hit series Bendy and the Ink Machine. History Jon Jon Games graduated Lyman High School on May 28, 2017. Currently Employed at Dollar Tree. Working on video games on the Unity 3D Engine and Unreal Engine 4. Started YouTube on October 28, 2010 and currently has over 2.3K Subscribers. Flagman at New Smyrna Beach Kart Club. Loves making friends. Big 90's Geek. Loves 90's Shows. Jon Jon Games lives in Florida, USA. YouTube MCN History Jon Jon Games first MCN was Paragon (February 2016 - September 2016). He joined the MCN to help grow his channel until 7 Months in September 2016 when he recieved an email from Paragon stating that MCN Partners will be dropped in September 2016 for no explanation. Jon Jon Games 2nd MCN was Freedom! (October 1, 2016 - February 20, 2018) Jon Jon Games found another MCN known as Freedom! They accepted him to help grow his channel until YouTube announce the new YPP rules (1K-4K Rule). YouTube stated that All YouTubers should have 1,000 Subscribers and 4,000 Watchtime hours in the last 365 days. Jon Jon Games started doing more streams and videos trying hard to get the 4,000 Watchtime hours. Jon Jon Games had 1.9K Subscribers during that time frame. YouTube WatchTime (Current) Jon Jon Games current watchtime in last 365 days: 3,756 Hours Needs: 244 more watchtime hours to meet the new YPP requirements! Name Backlash in 2016 YouTube Community Guidelines Strike History Jon Jon Games had 2 community guidelines strikes in his YouTube Career, 1 was in late December 2017 for a video got false flagged for Spam/Misleading and couldn't appeal the strike until 90 days after the penalty was issued. He regained access to livestreaming in March 2018. The final community Guidelines strike was in April 2018 for a NFL Draft Livestream got false flagged for Spam/Misleading. Jon Jon Games appealed that strike and YouTube decided it was not in violation of the Community Guidelines, they removed the strike and suspended the reporters channel down for False Flagging content with lack of evidence. Jon Jon Games won the appeal for his 2nd guidelines strike. Controversy Subscriber-Botting Allegations Jon Jon Games has been accused of subscriber-botting on YouTube from multiple users. This is unconfirmed by sources. Jon Jon Games plays by the book. He promotes his videos through Promolta.com which it promotes a YouTubers video and shows it to actual REAL people not Bots! Jon Jon Games has blocked more than 50 accounts for accussing of Subscrier-botting. He has shut down 2 channels for cyberbullying / harassment. Favorite Hobbies * Making games in Unity 3D/Unreal Engine 4 * Fishing * Playing Video Games * Making Videos for YouTube Jon Jon Games Sponsorships * NSB Kart Club (2014 - Present) * MVP Clothing (2019 - Present) Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Gaming YouTubers